


"You Fucking Shot me!" [Hamburr]

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was celebrating the start of the new year with his friends as well as his boyfriend Aaron at Hercules and Lafayette's home. The two lovebirds were sitting outside on the porch in lawn chairs, the clock reading two A.M and there was an incredibly large about of alcohol in their systems. On most occasions, Aaron wasn't one to touch even a drop of liquor, explaining that it made him do wacky things and he wouldn't but subject to such humiliation. But with Alexander around, that sly coaxing man, he'd been convinced that having just a little bit couldn't do any harm and it was a good way of celebrating the end of the dreadful 2017 and the first few hours of a new, hopefully, better year. As it turned out, "just a little bit," turned into just a lot bit and the two were completely and utterly wasted. This would be alright if they were inside with John, Hercules, and Lafayette but alas, they were alone outside leaving the drunken pair to their own devices.





	"You Fucking Shot me!" [Hamburr]

(A/N:) Here's an old Hamburr fic of mine. Enjoy.

Third Person P.O.V:

Alexander Hamilton was celebrating the start of the new year with his friends as well as his boyfriend Aaron at Hercules and Lafayette's home. The two lovebirds were sitting outside on the porch in lawn chairs, the clock reading two A.M and there was an incredibly large about of alcohol in their systems. On most occasions, Aaron wasn't one to touch even a drop of liquor, explaining that it made him do wacky things and he wouldn't but subject to such humiliation. But with Alexander around, that sly coaxing man, he'd been convinced that having just a little bit couldn't do any harm and it was a good way of celebrating the end of the dreadful 2017 and the first few hours of a new, hopefully, better year. As it turned out, "just a little bit," turned into just a lot bit and the two were completely and utterly wasted. This would be alright if they were inside with John, Hercules, and Lafayette but alas, they were alone outside leaving the drunken pair to their own devices.

"R-*hiccup*-Ronnie isn't it pretty outside tonight?" Alexander asked with an intoxicated giggle, slinging his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder clumsily, his grin wide and goofy and eyes half-lidded. Aaron smiled at Alex and nodded, moving over so that he was sitting on his lap, becoming far more touchy-feely when he was under the influence.

"Yeah, it's really pretty. But not as pretty as you, cupcake," he said lurching over and pressing his lips to Alexander's sloppily, the two laughing as their lips tangled together messily. Normally sharing a kiss would be a passionate, almost sacred thing. You wouldn't think it, but those two were at times a very romantic couple. Not when they were like this, though. Alexander pulled away, his nose scrunched up in faux disgust.

"Ewe! I don't like cupcake. I'm not a pastry." Whined Alexander. That was a complete lie considering he adored the nickname, not that he'd admit that to be true.

"You're my pastry, though, cupcake," Aaron said nestling into Alexander, earning a groan from his lover.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" He complained, causing Aaron to shrug. The two stayed there for a long time in a comfortable silence, the occasional kiss on the lips or cheek as they snuggled together until Alexander noticed something hanging on the tree only a little bit of a ways away in Lafayette and Hercules's backyard. It was a target; one you fire at with a gun during target practice. Alexander took notice of this and then an idea began to take shape in his mind, albeit not a good one, but an idea none the less.

"Ooh! Ronnie, I've got an idea!" He said shoving Aaron off of his lap and practically knocking him on his rear end.

"Hey! W-what was that for?" Aaron asked standing on wobbling legs and glaring Alexander down.

"I'll be right back!" Alexander shouted obnoxiously before darting into the house. Aaron sat back down on the chair, awaiting his boyfriends' swift return. After a few minutes of rummaging around in the home of the sleeping couple's home, as well as some light questioning from a half-asleep John, he came back outside waggling a pistol.

"Look what I found!" Alexander said waving the gun in Aaron's face, his lips pursed and eyes wide with childish delight. Aaron took a step back, bringing his hands up in defense.

"Lex I ... I dunno if that's a good idea to have that out right now. It's late -."

"Oh come on, Ronnie, don't be a stick in the mud!" Alex protested, looping his free arm with Aaron's arm and pulling him along till they were standing near to the tree.

"Cupcake what're you doing?" Aaron asked in confusion mashed with concern, staring intently as his boyfriend let go of his arm and held the gun with one hand, aiming at the target, his tongue stuck out in concentration.

"Aiming, sweetheart. I thought I told you to stop calling me that, huh?"

"Aiming? Why?" Alexander ignored the question just as Aaron had ignored his request for him to stop using the pet name "cupcake."

"You get the next turn," he said before pulling the trigger, the sound of the gun going off sending a chill down Aaron's spine and causing him to squeak in surprise. Aaron's eyes had closed the moment he heard the deafening sound before they opened after a moment. He looked up to see Alex had hit the target dead center, the dent the bullet had left being evidence of such.

"W-whoa," Aaron said in a small voice, staring in fascination.

"Whoa indeed!" Alexander boasted proudly, perhaps a bit too cockily, "Did you see how I hit it! Damn, I've got to do this wayyy more often. Your turn now, Ronnie." Aaron took a shaky step backward, almost falling down with his coordination thrown off by the alcohol.

"N-no. Lexie, you know I'm a terrible shot. Let's just get inside and go to bed."

"Nonsense," Alexander said tossing the gun in Aaron's direction, causing him to clamper to catch the firearm in trembling hands, just hardly snatching it up. "You'll do fine."

"Y-you didn't need to throw it at me!" Aaron said in irritation.

"Oh I'm soooo sorry," Alexander said sarcastically, his hand setting on Aaron's shoulder. "C'mon, Ronnie. How's about this? You fire it once and then we can go inside and get some shut-eye, huh?" Aaron contemplated for a brief moment, chewing at his lip.

"One time?"

"Mhm."

"And then we can come inside?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" A sigh came past Aaron's lips before he nodded, giving in.

"Fine!" He huffed in defeat, "I'll do it once." Alexander smiled in delight, watching as his boyfriend fumbled with the gun nervously. He held the pistol in his shaking hand. Worried thoughts swirled around in Aaron's head.

'This isn't a good idea. I know this is a very bad idea. But he won't let this go, I also know that. Alex, that stubborn man, he won't let us go inside until I shoot at it. But I've never been able to hit a target once in my life! Why should I be able to now?!'

"Get on with it, Aaron!" Alexander snapped impatiently, tearing Aaron from his frantic thoughts, frightening him. His arm changed direction suddenly in his fright and purely by accident the gun was fired. Alexander let out a scream of agony, loud and terrible, as the bullet made contact with his skin.

"Oh god! Jesus fucking Christ!" Alexander cursed, collapsing onto the ground, enveloping himself in a cloud of dust and clutching his leg where he'd been shot.

"O-oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Aaron muttered in distress, hurriedly rushing to his lover's side and crouching down. He inspected what damage he'd done, a trickle of blood running down Alexander's leg.

"You shot me! You fucking shot me!" Alex shrieked in pain. Aaron's eyes were wide in horror of what atrocity he'd just committed.

"Oh my god, baby, I'm so so sorry. Cupcake look at me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to! Y-you threw me off but I didn't mean to!" Tears were welling up in his dark eyes as he cradled Alexander in his arms, the instance having sobered both men up rather quickly.

"Well Duh! I know you didn't purposely shoot me, you're not a crazy person! But you still did it! I'm gonna spend the New Years dead thanks to you."

"N-no, don't say that! You're alright. It's going to be alright."

"Do I look alright, Aaron?!?" He asked wincing, motioning to the growing spot of blood that was now leaking through his pants leg. Aaron threw off the flannel he'd been wearing, tearing at the sleeve until it ripped off and he tied it around Alexander's

"You're going to be okay! You have to be okay. We're going to get you help, o-okay?" Just in this moment, the front door was thrown open and Hercules, Lafayette, and John rushed outside in their pajamas, looks of concern written all over their faces.

"What the hell happened?!" John asked once he'd reached them, the other two following at his heel.

"Yeah, we heard a really loud sound and -." Hercules stopped mid-sentence when he saw the bloodied sleeve that was tied tightly around Alexander's leg as Aaron cried, rocking him back and forth.

"Oh mon putain de dieu!" Lafayette cursed in shock.

"He shot me!" Alex said, a tear sliding down his cheek from the agony, "My boyfriend shot me!"

"You shot him?" John asked. All eyes were on Aaron now and he bit his lip.

"I didn't mean to! I meant to hit the target!" he said motioning towards it hanging on the tree.

"Well, you missed the target by a mile!" Hercules spat.

"You think I don't know that?!?"

"Are you sure you didn't mean to hit him, mon ami because I mean -."

"Lafayette shut up!"

"Sorry, just saying Alex makes us all want to shoot him sometimes ...."

"Laf!!!"

"Uh hi, I'm Alexander, currently bleeding out," Alexander interjected, "Can you guys get me to a hospital if it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Right, right. I'll get the car," Hercules said rushing to get his keys. Within a few minutes, the four were in the car on their way to the hospital, Alex's friends assuring him that he was going to be fine. Alex sat in Aaron's lap, Aaron continually making sure he was alright and apologized profusely over and over.

"At least he didn't hit you in the head or something. You'd probably already be dead," Lafayette pointed out.

"Laf, sweetie, if you keep talking like that I think one of us is going to shoot you in the head. That is my gun after all. So honey, just stop talking, k?" Hercules said causing Lafayette to groan in frustration.

"Aaron, if I die, I'm going to haunt the hell out of you just so you know. Like, you're never going to be alone ever again. I'm going to eat all of your food. I'm going to hide all your things. Life will be a living hell."

"Can ghosts even eat food?" Lafayette queried.

"Laf what'd I just say?" Hercules warned, glaring at him.

"This is how I'm ringing in the new year! By being shot!" Alex pouted, wincing at the growing pain in his leg. When the reached the hospital that thankfully was very close to the Mulligan's house Aaron got up out of the car, picking his boyfriend up bridal-style. He carried him to the front desk, clutching him protectively. With how much he'd been worrying and crying, he probably said something along the lines of "Hi I shot my boyfriend. I didn't mean to, I swear. Can you fix his leg, please?" By now all of them had been waiting anxiously in the waiting room, the Mulligans snuggling in a chair together, awaiting the fate of their friend. John put a hand on Aaron's shoulder, tears running down his face in a constant stream.

"He'll ... he'll be okay, Aaron," John assured, though to be honest, he wasn't fully confident in his words, "Alex, well he's a whiny little bitch a lot of the time," he said with a crack of a smile, trying to make light of a tough situation, "but he'll get through this." Aaron sniffled, looking into John's eyes nervously.

"How can you know for sure? What if I killed my boyfriend? Oh god, I'm a murder. I killed the man I love." Aaron blubbered, burying his face in his hands.

"Mr. Burr?" A nurse asked cautiously tapping Aaron on the shoulder. He looked up meekly.

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "T-that's me."

"The bullet lodged in Mr. Hamilton's leg was removed and he's doing fine. He'll be here for a few days healing, but he's alright." Aaron's eyes lit up with hope.

"R-really?" She nodded. "C-can I see him, p-please?"

"Well ... visiting hours aren't for a few hours," she said seeing Aaron's face fall in disappointment, "But I suppose if you stay for a few minutes that would be alright. He's in room 237." Aaron smiled gratefully and raced down the hall and into Alexander's room, his speed decreasing as he walked to Alexander's bedside. He looked very weak and fragile, as to be expected, but Aaron was completely filled up with guilt. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Well, you haven't killed me yet," said Alex. Aaron sat down in the chair next to him and grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm so, so sorry, cupcake. I would never mean to hurt you. Don't you understand that, Alexander?" He nodded, a smile, despite the pain he was in that was being slightly numbed by medicines, played across his face.

"I know, Ronnie. I know."

"I'm glad you're alright," Aaron said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Alexander's hand, "I don't know what I would do with myself if anything ever happened to you."

"Because I'm so great, right? The light of your life? The best most handsome and talented man you've ever had the pleasure of meeting? Someone who's wayyy out of your league?"

"You're pushing it," Aaron groaned.

"You shot me, that gives me some liberties I think."

"Fair enough. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Ronnie."

And so that was how the couple had spent the first early hours of the New year. In the emergency room. Was it ideal? Hell no, Alexander would much rather be curled up in bed with Aaron with his leg not having been shot, but that was not the case. Regardless how crummy things had turned out, this New Years would be remembered for years to come, the year Aaron shot Alexander in the leg.

=+=


End file.
